Fighters of the Realms
by Rogue 2k8
Summary: Characters from all over the realm and ones yet undiscovered join in the fight for the title of master smasher! Beware the evils they bring with them but also be mindful of what you say to them... one wrong word and you will find a blade to your throat or a grenade in your pocket... bringing in Halo, CoD, Assassin's creed, Red Faction and more to the world of SSBB.


**Ahem... this is Rogue 2k8 here! Writing a SSBB mix type thingy! So uh... read on and uh...**

***Slap***

**OW! WTF!**

**Zelda: Don't even think about forgetting us!**

**Mario: Who wants pizza o' spaghetti!**

**Everyone: O_O**

**Kirby: MEEE!**

**Zelda: I'm sorry I ever spoke up...**

Master Hand was in his office, doing his usual stuff... trying to get more Money! Being the greedy hand he was!

"Crazy! Get your ass over here!" Master said

"WHAAAT" Crazy said "I don't know why everyone calls me crazy... just cuz I use my attacks differently and have a muscle problem... means I'm crazy!"

"Whatever... I want money... ok so think of how to get some... I really want Assassins creed 3 when it comes out!" (Not brotherhood the actual AC3)

"And they call you the brains" Crazy muttered and gave Master a list of 20 candidates for new brawlers.

"I like it! Let's get to work right away!"

Meanwhile...

**Venice Italy, 1489ish**

"MY NAME IS EZIO AUDITORIE! AND-" *Whap*

"Damn it... got cocky there for a moment!"

"Hey! Assassin! We have tricks of our own now too!" and a guard threw a bottle filled with a purple liquid in it. When it broke at Ezio's feet he began to sink.

"What wizardry is this!" He exclaimed and then blacked out...

**Holy Land 3****rd**** crusade...**

"If only I had a smoke bomb of some sort" Altier thought as he was chased by the guards around the Acre Pier.

"Heathen! You'll pay dearly!" A Teutonic guard yelled at him.

"I know! I'll jump into the water and swim away, as they can't swim!" Altier concluded

*Splash*

"Why didn't I think of this before" He thought

"Oh right... I can't swim either... S**t!" and he went under.

**Real world Assassin's hide out...**

Desmond walked out of the animus and felt a weird feeling flow thru his body

"Hey? Lucy... does the bleeding effect usually project images of pink fuzz balls?"

"No why?"

"Cuz I see a pink fuzz ball and a few other things that are creeping me out pretty bad here."

"Have you been taking magic mushrooms or something? Are you high?"

Desmond couldn't answer; he just fell into a deep coma on the floor of the hideout...

**26****th**** century AD Somewhere in deep space...**

"Cortana... do you think we will ever reach earth again?" A baritone voice spoke

"I don't know Chief... all I know it that we are light years from help, about 300,000,000,000,000 light years to be exact."

"Great"

"Just get into the Cryotube... you'll survive at least..."

Master Chief climbed into the tube and just as he went to sleep Cortana secretly slipped inside his suits armour as to preserve herself...

**26th century on earth...**

"Hey Rookie!" Dutch yelled "Time to go on our next drop!"

Rookie sighed and picked up his SMGSD and M6G SOCOM pistol and headed to his drop pod.

"Ok Rookie, were headed into deep enemy turf, somewhere in the middle of the desert! So get ready... we will be dropping by a lake so make sure to steer clear!"

"Yes sir." Rookie said

*Clunk*

Soon...

"S**t! Sir my navigational systems are fried I can't move!"

No response.

*Splash*

Rookies pod became a coffin in the water...

**Germany 1944**

"C'mon Dimitri! We must go!" Reznov yelled

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Dimitri grumbled but ran thru the Reichstag with his sergeant.

"Alright Dimitri we just go and plant the flag and we will return to Russia as HEROOOOOOS!"

"Sure we will, I just hope I don't get killed by your old butty kravchienko or Dragovich and the Nova gas!"

"What?"

"Nothing"

Dimitri plated the flag but a German guy popped up and slashed Dimitri and Reznov and sent them rolling of the edge of the Reichstag...

**Somewhere in Germany 1950's**

"Cool, I found the hidden song!" Said An American voice "Did they not expect me to find it!"

"Ah! Ze MP40! I am so glad they still make zis!" Said a German

"Ack! Stay away from my vodka! stay off my boots Hell beast!" Said a Russian

"Speed Cola is... honourable!" Said a Japanese guy

"Hey! Richtofen! Have you found the teleporter yet!" Said The American

"No Dempsey I have not... now go kill some zombies and save their kidneys for me..."

*sigh* "Whatever... Takeo!"

"What?" Said Takeo

"Where's the speed cola at?"

"Nikolai is at it right now... c'mon!"

The two run thru the Theatre of the Damned killing Zombies to get to the Speed Cola.

"Die! By the hand of Nikolai! Hey that rhymed! Ah F**k you!"

Dempsey got the speed cola and they all headed back to Richtofen

"I found ze teleporter! Let's go!"

They all stepped into the Teleporter and were beamed into a new world!

**Real World? 21****st**** Century (Somehow during titans curse, but with emotions of last Olympian?)**

"Great job Jackson! Now were Screwed cuz of you" Thalia Grace yelled

"Shut up! I only... uh... oh... s**t, I had the map upside down... oops." Percy Jackson admitted

"Oops... is right! Now give me the map!" Annabeth Chase Said and snatched the map from Percy

"Oh! Thee is an incompetent fool! Give it to me!" Zoe Night shade said.

"Ack! Screw it! We go this way!" Thalia ordered

Everyone else sighed

Grover Underwood (A satyr) [half goat half human] used a trackers spell and said they go north.

They all go out of the tow truck they were in and went north and found a huge well of magic energy!

"Uh... Percy what is this?" Annabeth asked

"Why are you asking me? I thought you were the smart one?" Percy said

"Uh, guys I think it's expanding!" Thalia exclaimed

Oh s**t" Zoe screamed as she fell into the well... soon followed by the others.

USA, Abandoned Oil sands (Rust) 2007

"five years ago... I lost 30,000 men in the blink of an eye... and the world just F*****g watched!" the man said and aimed his .357 Magnum at Soap's head.

"after tomorrow there will be no shortage of volunteers, no shortage of patriots... I know you understand..."

"Ahhh!"

*Thump*

*Bang*

Captain Price jumped at Gen. Sheppard and knocked him down and the two started to fight.

Soap started to crawl towards the Dropped magnum but Sheppard kicked it out of the way.

The two fighters were a few feet away and soap struggled to pull the knife that was stabbed in him out.

Once it was out he threw it at Sheppard... but it MISSED! (That's weird cuz even if ur not facing him it will hit him?) and hit a fuel tank behind them.

"Hey... hold on... can throwing knifes ignite fuel barrels?" Soap asked, and the two stopped fighting.

Sheppard looked up, as he was wailing on price "I don't think so, but they should be empty..."

"Oh... ok then w-"

*KA BOOM*

"OH F*"

*Ringing*

Later...

*Whump 19x*

"Oww... where am I?" Asked Percy and he tried to get up only to find himself crushed by 18 other people, about 13 of them complete strangers and decked out I some pretty messed up gear.

One of the guys on a higher level groaned and fell to the bottom with a grunt. "Oww" He muttered and got up and seemed to notice the pile of people.

The man was clad in pitch black armour with a visor over his face and he held a SMG type weapon and a pistol in his holster, the man then noted Percy was awake.

"Hey, where am I?" he asked

Percy just looked at him dumb founded and said "I wish I knew"

The man introduced himself as Pvt. James Ramirez (not from COD) but said to just call him rookie for short... and it was catchy, he then helped Percy out from the mound of people.

More of the others started to wake up, 2 men with pure white robes, another with a white hoodie, a huge suit of armour, 6 WW2 era soldiers and 3 modern day soldiers and Percy's friends.

They all stood there confused and stunned as two... 'hands' literally floated into the room.

(first person view... nnnow!)

In fact... I think someone even fainted... not very heroic... oh wait, it was grover... never mind.

The two hands spoke "hello... brawlers"

"What?" asked an American WWII soldier.

"This is the world of Super Smash Bros Brawl... you are all now Brawlers... whether you like it or not..."

"Great" Muttered Rookie

"Follow me and my brother to the initiation course" Said the master hand, as he called himself.

Our group came to a huge stadium, it was empty, but there were at least 25 other people... or things, a pink puffball, a elf or some s**t, and a suit of armour almost like the Green guys...

"Alright..." Master said and pointed at one of the guys in white robes, Ezio "Let's see what you got."

Ezio seemed to hesitate but he stepped up the course...

**(General POV)**

There were crates and platforms piled up atop one another, the challenge was to time them and see who could get across fastest.

Ezio climbed up the first set of crates and jumped to the next platform with ease... but the next one was quite a ways away.

"I don't think I can make this one!" He yelled

"Oh don't worry, just try!" Crazy said

Ezio jumped and made it to the next platform and still had room to move forward.

"zis gravity not as stvong here?" asked the German WWII guy.

Crazy nodded, which looked weird as his whole body rocked back and forth.

All the times were tested and the one with the best time was the one called master chief... who just pummelled thru the crates and platforms...

Later...

They were all shown to the combatants quarters. A tall building in Brawl city where all the other combatants lived while they were here.

Everyone had gotten choice of their own room, the only one who probably didn't have two separate rooms were probably Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson.

**(Chief's POV)**

Ok first a broken blown up half of the forward unto dawn is left floating in deep space, then I am left in a Cryotube... then I am teleported to this brawl world, then I see a hot chic in armour like mine, and then I am given this... well, it's ok... room and left to wonder... I wish Cortana was here...

"Hey chief!" said Cortana

"Ho, S**t!" Chief jumped, not knowing Cortana was still inside his suit, and whacked his head on the floor... it didn't hurt though.

Chief slid his helmet off and pulled Cortana out and set her chip on a side table and her hologram flickered to life.

"Wow, Chief, never seen you take your helmet off! Cept for that one time back in HALO CE at the end..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

"Ok, then anyways I just want to know what the hell happened!"

"I'm not sure chief, maybe we will just have to play it by ear?"

Chief sighed "What ever... maybe if I go to sleep I will wake up on Reach, and find this all was a dream"

Sadly it was not so...

A week later...

**(Tank's POV)**

Tank Dempsey! Once a solid courageous dependable marine! Capable of taking on the whole Japanese empire and win the war single handidly... even capable of winning a fight with Chuck Norris! Now reduced to a crushed spirit... after he lost his last fight... to a pink puffball! AKA: Kirby!

Tank sat down at the table at mess hall with Richtofen, Takeo, Nikolai and he'd even found another fellow hard ass soldier named Snake and they were soon friends... he was now friends with all the other soldiers. Soap, Price, Sheppard, Reznov... even Dimitri!

Master hand floated into the room with a clipboard and rattled off the next few matches.

Fight1: Edvard Richtofen and Link VS. Pit and Sonic

Fight2: Tank Dempsey and Snake vs. Master Chief and Samus

Fight3: Mario and Grover Underwood vs. Waluigi and Desmond

Fight4: Soap Mactavish and General Sheppard vs. Donkey Kong and Lucario

Fight5: Zoe Nightshade and Rookie vs. Altier and Ezio

Fight6: Dimitri and Nikolai vs. Ice Climbers and Bowser

Fight7: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase vs. Ike and Marth

Fight8: Takeo Maseif and Ness Vs. Wario and Kirby

Fight9 Thalia Grace and Viktor Reznov VS. Gannondorf and Captain Falcon

Fight10: John Price and Fox Vs. Wolf and ? (mystery character)

And so the first round of fight began...

(There will be 3 rounds! Qualification, Semis, and Finals, then there will be two pairs that square off for grand champion!)

[Vote NOW! On one of my polls on my profile! Or leave a comment in the reviews, if you don't the person you want to win this round, may not win...]

{The first 2 fights are already determined}


End file.
